warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mury obronne
right|thumb|250px|Fragment murów obronnych w rejonie [[Plac Zamkowy|pl. Zamkowego i ul. Podwale]] Mury obronne – kompleks murów miejskich otaczających Stare Miasto. Historia right|thumb|250px|[[Baszta Marszałkowska, obraz Z. Vogla]] right|thumb|250px|[[Brama Poboczna, obraz Z. Vogla]] right|thumb|250px|Jedna z tablic z nowymi nazwami międzymurza right|thumb|250px|Fragment murów obronnych od strony [[Plac Zamkowy|pl. Zamkowego]] right|thumb|250px|Fragment murów obronnych od strony right|thumb|250px|Tablica upamiętniająca [[Aleksandra Świechowska|Aleksandrę Świechowską na moście gotyckim]] Pierwotnie Starą Warszawę otaczał wybudowany około 1300 roku wał ziemno-gliniany o wysokości około 8 metrów i podstawie szerokości 16 metrów, zwieńczony ostrokołem i poprzedzony suchą fosą. Biegł on od północno-wschodniej części miasta łukiem równolegle do ulicy Podwale i łączył się od południa z obwarowaniami zamku. Od wschodu formę naturalnej obrony stanowiła skarpa wiślana. Pierwszy fragment fortyfikacji murowanych powstał zapewne w I połowie XIV wieku na wysokości kościoła św. Marcina, w podobnym okresie wybudowano również Bramę Krakowską i Bramę Nowomiejską. Mur powstawał na podbudowie z kamienia polnego i miał prostokątne baszty. W II połowie XIV wieku mur osłonił miasto od strony zachodniej. Kolejne elementy musiały powstać po 1379 roku, kiedy to książę Janusz I Starszy zezwolił mieszczanom korzystać z książęcych materiałów budowlanych w zamian za wymurowanie pozostałej części miejskich fortyfikacji – II etap zakończono około 1387 roku, kiedy to wypełniono niepełny obwód murów miejskich, a w III etapie (około 1413 roku) wzniesiono wieżę strażniczą od strony Wisły oraz mur od strony skarpy wiślanej z furtami, następnie wzmocniono istniejące umocnienia oraz nakryto baszty dachami, które w I połowie XVI wieku wymieniono na nowe, wysokie i ceglane. Mur był wysoki na 8,5 metra oraz gruby na 1,2 metra, a oprócz bram posiadał siedem baszt. W I połowie XV wieku rozpoczęto także wznoszenie drugiej, zewnętrznej linii murów miejskich od strony zachodniej i północnej, które były niższe od murów wewnętrznych oraz posiadały półokrągłe baszty, by pociski z broni palnej się po nich ześlizgiwały. Mury były grube na 1,8 metra i wysokie na 10 metrów, ale zostały osadzone dużo niżej od murów wewnętrznych. Ostatnim etapem budowy umocnień było utworzenie Barbakanu w 1548 roku. Same mury wykonano z cegły gotyckiej (większej), ale podpory wybudowano z cegły barokowej (mniejszej), w murach obronnych znalazły się także niewielkie przepusty (kanały), którymi niegdyś z miasta do fosy wpływały potoki, m.in. Dunaj z Szerokiego Dunaju. Sama fosa była zaś sucha z tego względu, że Stare Miasto było dość wysoko położone. Mury Starej Warszawy tylko jeden raz zostały użyte w bezpośredniej walce, w dodatku przez Szwedów podczas obrony zajętej przez nich Warszawy w czasie potopu szwedzkiego, w 1656 roku. Mury zostały znacznie uszkodzone, jednak ich funkcje obronne były nieznaczne, wobec czego nie prowadzono przy nich większych prac rekonstrukcyjnych. Częściowo odbudowano je jedynie w latach 1657-1662 według projektu Jana Lancberga, szafarza Starej Warszawy, i potem przez Benedykta Kaweckiego, a następnie po zniszczeniach wojny północnej w 1704 roku odrestaurowano je w 1747 roku. Bezużyteczne mury zajmowały jedynie przestrzeń, wobec czego zaczęto przebijać w nich dodatkowe furty, a od połowy XVIII wieku także zabudowywać kamienicami. Dawne mury zniknęły pomiędzy fasadami nowych domów i z czasem zostały zapomniane. O ich istnieniu przypomniano sobie w połowie XIX wieku, jednak dopiero w latach 30. XX wieku rozpoczęto pierwsze prace konserwatorskie mające na celu odsłonięcie części murów, głównie w rejonie Barbakanu – odsłonięcia dokonano w latach 1936-1939 pod kierownictwem Jana Zachwatowicza. Spore odcinki murów uległy odsłonięciu także w czasie II wojny światowej, kiedy często okazywało się, że zbombardowane kamienice zawalały się, odsłaniając dawne mury. Po wojnie podjęto się rekonstrukcji murów obronnych, prace te przeprowadzono w latach 1952-1962 pod kierunkiem Wacława Podlewskiego i Jerzego Brabandera. Nie zrekonstruowano murów od strony Wisły, choć ich fragmenty zachowały się w kamienicy na rogu Brzozowej i Celnej oraz na tyłach domów przy Kanonii. Ponadto na murach czarnym wężykiem zaznaczono górną granicę autentycznych i zachowanych murów miejskich. right|thumb|250px|Pozostałości [[Brama Nowomiejska|Bramy Nowomiejskiej]] W 1977 roku, w trakcie prac na pl. Zamkowym, odkryto pozostałości mostu gotyckiego, jaki znajdował się w Bramie Krakowskiej, a jego część zrekonstruowano w latach 1982-1983. Kolejna renowacja murów obronnych miała miejsce w latach 2005-2008, mury zostały także podświetlone (za co rok później Warszawa otrzymała nagrodę Jean-Paula L’Alliera). W czasie badań archeologicznych w bramie kamienicy przy Brzozowej 11/13 odkryto także pozostałości ul. Przymurnej. Natomiast w 2011 roku biegnącym między murami ścieżkom nadano nazwy Międzymurze Biegańskiego i Międzymurze Zachwatowicza. Elementy murów obronnych right|thumb|250px|[[Barbakan]] right|thumb|250px|[[Pomnik Jana Kilińskiego]] right|thumb|250px|[[Tablice pamiątkowe Tchorka|Tablica pamiątkowa przy ul. Rycerskiej]] Mury obronne długie były na 1,2 kilometra i obejmowały obszar 8,5 hektara. Składały się z dwóch rzędów murów (oprócz fragmentu od strony Wisły) oddalonych od siebie o około 9-14 metrów. W skład murów wchodziło i wchodzi wiele bram i furt, przez które wchodziło się do miasta, oraz baszt, które pełniły funkcje obronne oraz scalające. W skład murów obronnych wchodziły następujące bramy, baszty i furty: * Furta Kanoników, * Brama Gnojna, * Brama Biała, * Baszta Marszałkowska, * Brama Nowomiejska z Barbakanem, * Baszta Prochowa, * Brama Rzeźnicza, * Brama Poboczna, * Baszta Rycerska, * Brama Krakowska, * Wieża Dworzańska, * Wieża Żuraw. Na obszarze murów obronnych znajdują się też inne obiekty: * Kamień upamiętniający prof. Jana Zachwatowicza przy Bramie Rzeźniczej, * Pomnik Jana Kilińskiego, * Pomnik Małego Powstańca, * Rzeźba "Oświęcim II", * Tablica pamiątkowa przy ul. Rycerskiej, w miejscu, gdzie 2 września 1944 roku Niemcy rozstrzelali 30 Polaków, * Tablica upamiętniająca batalion "Gustaw" zgrupowania "Róg", który walczył tutaj podczas powstania warszawskiego, * Tablica upamiętniająca Canaletta, którego obrazy były pomocne przy powojennej odbudowie Warszawy, * Tablica upamiętniająca Jozsefa Antalla, węgierskiego polityka i działacza społecznego, * Tablica upamiętniająca Warszawiankę, pieśń napisaną przez Francuza Casimira Delavigne, * Tablica upamiętniająca Wiktora Gomulickiego, pisarza i poetę, dziejopisarza Warszawy. * Tablica upamiętniająca Marię Konopnicką ufundowana przez Stowarzyszenie Niepijących i Niepalących "Abstynencja". * Tablica upamiętniająca przyznanie Warszawie w 2009 roku przez Organizację Miast Światowego Dziedzictwa (Organization of World Heritage Cities, OWHC) nagrody Jean-Paula L’Alliera. Galeria Plik:Rzeźba Oświęcim II.JPG|Rzeźba "Oświęcim II" Plik:Tablica Canaletto Podwale.JPG|Tablica upamiętniająca Canaletta Plik:Tablica Batalion Gustaw Podwale.JPG|Tablica upamiętniająca Batalion "Gustaw" Plik:Tablica Jozsef Antall ul. Podwale.JPG|Tablica upamiętniająca Jozsefa Antalla Plik:Tablica nagroda Jean-Paula L’Alliera mury obronne Warszawa.JPG|Tablica upamiętniająca przyznanie Warszawie przez OWHC nagrody Jean-Paula L’Alliera Plik:Tablica Abstynencja mury obronne Starego Miasta.JPG|Tablica Stowarzyszenia Niepijących i Niepalących "Abstynencja" Linki zewnętrzne * Mury obronne na Wikipedii * Mury obronne na stronie urzędu miasta Kategoria:Fortyfikacje ! Kategoria:Stare Miasto